Another Fairy Tail
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: A world where Fairy Tail is a dark guild, hurting the innocent and killing the good. (Please read, I promise you won't regret it!)
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye Fairy Tail

**Hi guys, I read the fanfiction **_**'Way Back Home'**_** and I was so touched by it. I wrote this fanfiction inspired by it. I hope you guys enjoy it, please review and read. It's really good and funny! T^T please I have no life.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Good-bye Fairy Tail**_

It was like any other day; Lucy was at the request board looking for a job, Levy was reading books while Gajeel was teasing her about it, Happy was giving Carla fish (which Carla quickly rejected), Cana was drinking a barrel of beer, Mira was serving the guild, Elfman was yelling 'man', Juvia was stocking Gray, Gray and Natsu was having a fight until Erza hissed at them; making them stop and shacking hands as they secretly glared at each other behind her back, and Lisanna was smiling at how cute Natsu was when Erza scared him. Everything was normal.

"Hey Lucy you won't believe it!" Natsu yelled running over to her. He recovered quickly from Erza's scolding. "Rumor has it that there is a strange magical presence at an old creepy house. People went there and say they saw a strange light floating at night! Let's go! It's not a mission, but I still want to check it out! You know!? For fun!"

"Really Natsu not know, I need to pay my rent," Lucy signed. Most possibly thinking about her landlord and rent for this month coming up soon.

"I'll be fun! Maybe the strange light is yummy," Natsu rubbed his belly thinking about it.

"You're not suppose to eat a creepy light!" Lucy pointed her finger at him and scold like a preschool teacher. She looked so sexy when she was yelling at him. Well most of the time. Just only when she didn't act like a second Erza.

"What's all the yelling about Lucy?" Erza asked followed by a shirtless Gray. Natsu wanted to rip the ice mages head off whenever he was near Lucy without his shirt on. Once, Natsu saw Lucy staring at him for several minuets while he was almost naked. That really made his blood boil.

"Are you guys going to the old creepy house with the strange light Natsu is talking about?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yes. Many people are demanding that house is haunted and should be destroyed. Gray, Natsu, and I are going to see what that 'light' is and put an end to its terriers. Are you coming too Lucy?" Erza offered.

"Well if you guys are gonna be there then what's the harm?" Lucy smiled. Ignoring the fact when Erza made it sound like the light was some sort of evil villain.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered putting his fists up. He was planning today for several months. Today was actually the day before Lucy's birthday. He planned to give her his gift in the haunted house just like Mira instructed him too. The former demon girl helped Natsu out during his time in need to finally tell Lucy he loved her.

"What about Wendy?" Gray wondered.

"I already asked her, and she said no. I'm glad, a haunted house is no place for a kid" Erza answered. She was the one who even asked Wendy in the first place.

"When are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Tonight at 11! This is gonna be awesome!" Natsu screamed. Tonight was going to be perfect. He would _make_ it perfect.

~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~

It was 11pm, the gang was in-front of the so-called haunted house. Wendy changed her mine about coming, and Carla came with her to make sure she was going to be alright. And Levy, Juvia, Lily, and Gajeel ended up coming along as well. Lucy had invited Levy to come that made Gajeel along with Lily to go as well. Juvia was just stocking Gray again.

"You better not cry or beg to go home bookworm," Gajeel teased as he picked her up by the back of her shirt.

Levy turned slightly little red, "like I would! I maybe small but I'm strong! And don't call me that! A-And put me down!"

Gajeel did as she ordered, but dropped her hard on the ground. The iron dragon-slayer really needed advise on love more then Natsu did. Natsu could smell the nervousness on him, how he just teased Levy to get closer to her, how he always struggled to come to physical contact with her.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you," Carla reassured. Natsu found it very funny how the white exceed said that while she was in Wendy's arms.

"Thank you Carla," Wendy smiled having a lot of faith in her cat friend.

"Let's go in!" Natsu grinned.

As soon as he said it the door slowly and widely creaked open. There was no wind to push it open. And Natsu didn't smell anyone. Natsu could see Wendy, Lucy, and Levy already started to get shivers down their backs. Juvia used that as an excuse to hold onto Gray. This could have been an excellent moment to scare them, but Natsu didn't try to. Not wanting to get Lucy mad at him.

"Don't worry Luce I'll protect you," Natsu smiled holding her smooth and soft hand into his rough, warm ones. His heart started to beat faster and faster. They haven't held hands like this for a while even though they weren't a couple...Yet...

"They liikkkeee each other~" Happy commented, rolling his tongue.

"No we don't!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison. Natsu couldn't help but slightly blush. He hoped Lucy was too. At least then he would have known more of her feelings towards him. She would always yell at him, or just go on missions, that or complain about her dumb rent.

Everyone went in one by one. Levy was holding on to Gajeel and Juvia was doing the same thing with Gray; only difference was Juvia was holding onto Gray's hand as if the hand was the most important thing to her. Which most likely was.

For a moment Natsu and Lucy were alone. The pole lights were their only source of light besides the lovely stars. His onyx eyes met with her chocolate-brown ones. Her blonde hair waving by the slight breeze, her lovely lips just hanging as she was trying to speak, how her eyes sparkled like fireworks.

Lucy snapped out of the moment first. Which really killed the mood just then. She was about to step into the house, but Natsu grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"L-Luce, I want to tell you something before we go in," Natsu shuttered. Still breathless from the magical moment they just had.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion then smirked. "Don't tell me your scared Natsu."

Her denseness was another thing he loved about him, "really Lucy? Cute. No, I wanted to give you your present since tomorrow is your birthday," Natsu took out a small, blue box. I had a sparkling white and blue ribbon on it. "Here."

"Why are you giving me this know?" Lucy grabbed the gift from him. She looked like she was about to cry in happiness. Just the reaction he was hoping for.

"I wanted to be the first one to give you a present. Plus one more hour till your birthday Luce," Natsu gave a toothy grin.

Natsu could see her slightly blush at his act of kindness. _'Yes!'_ Natsu cheered in his mind. This was better then the moment when he defeated Sting and Rouge single handed at the Grand Magic Games, won against Laxus during the battle of Fairy Tail, or beat the crap out of Zero while on his mission to defeat the dark guild.

"Can I see what's in it?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No, not until midnight," Natsu answered, but in his mind he really wanted her to open it. To see her reaction when she saw the present.

"I'll tell Erza you ate her cake," Lucy teased.

"You wouldn't dare, it was an accident! I thought Mira gave it to Elfman; Erza thought Gray ate it! She would kill me!" the fire dragon-slayer had a slight panic. After that they started to laugh together then turned into a heavy silence.

Alone, holding hands together, the night with bright beautiful stars...Natsu started bring Lucy closer towards him. Lips were gaining a closer distance. Lucy started to close her eyes as Natsu kept his opened. This could have been the moment he has been waiting for when he first met the Celestial mage. How kind she was to him and Happy when they first met, her sweet smell of vanilla, big boobs, kind heart.

This was it-

"Come on guys! Get your asses in here!" Gajeel yelled.

Lucy jumped in shock and immediately broke contact from his arms. She stopped making eye contact with him and started to hide her face by looking down at the ground.

Natsu would kill Gajeel after this was over. He finally had the moment! The moment to finally kiss her!

"Were coming iron-head," Natsu yelled in anger. "Come on," Natsu handed her his hand but she didn't except. She just went into the haunted house. He knew then; now he had to try extra hard to turn this situation over. But Natsu had just one question in his head he needed the answer to. _Was Lucy Heartfillia in love with him? _

Natsu just shook his head and started to get inside. The inside of the house looked exactly like the outside. Old, scary, and out of shape. It was crawling with bugs and rats.

He could see Lucy was whispering to Levy. Probably about what just happened.

"Ekkkkk!" Lucy started to screamed as a centipede went up her boot. Natsu just let out a small smile. She was just to adorable in his eyes.

"And I thought you were the scardy cat," Gajeel looked at Levy but not making eye contact.

"I heard that!" Lucy hissed. Looked like Lucy was back to normal.

"Enough of this nonsense! I think we should split up to find that light. We'll split up into four groups," Erza planned. "Here are the groups. Wendy, Carla, and I will well check here. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily check the basement. Lucy and Gray go to the attic. And Juvia, Natsu, and Happy to all the bedrooms. Any complaints? Good, let's go."

"Wait! Juvia wants to be with Gray-Sama! Juvia can't have her love rival be with him!" Juvia hissed.

Natsu thought for a moment...thoughts of what they could do alone...In the dark...A stripper with _his _Lucy. Free to do 'thinks'..."Yea! She can't be with that pervert!" Natsu agreed, obviously jealous and worried like Juvia.

"What do you think Lucy, Gray?" Erza asked.

"I-I'm okay with being with Natsu," Lucy answered. Finally able to make eye contact with him again.

"I could care less," Gray folded his arms. Natsu really hated that cool guy attitude Gray would put on.

"Fine, fine," Erza gave in.

"Good luck Lu-Chan," Levy gave her a thumbs up for encouragement. Which Natsu would of guessed she did it for the talk they had a minuet ago.

"Thanks Levy-Chan, you two. Careful with Gajeel," Lucy teased. Gajeel just blushed and turned the other way. Refusing to look at the solid script mage.

Levy let out a little squeak in embarrassment, "Lu-Chan!"

The groups went their separate ways. The sound of footsteps gotten quieter and quieter.

_'How am I going to separate from Happy?'_ Natsu thought. He wanted to be the only one with Lucy at 12 o'clock when she opened up her present. He loved his best friend/partner, but he had to be alone with her. "Hey Happy maybe you should go with Carla, you could earn score some points with her." He really hoped this would have worked.

"I don't know Natsu, Erza said to stick together with your group, and we already had a switch" Happy disagreed folding his arms. Of all time Happy was taking things seriously it had to be now.

"But what if Carla is in trouble? You have to be there for her right know! Protect your girl Happy! By the way between you and me watch out for Lily. He might become your love rival." Natsu convinced him. Lucy just stared like he had gone bonkers.

"What! Lily!" the poor Exceed yelled.

"He is the only other Exceed in are guild. He's strong, loyal, cool-" Natsu's sentence was immediately cut off.

"You're right Natsu! I'm coming Carla!" Happy flew max speed.**  
**

"Why did you do that?" Lucy wondered, tugging his arm.

Natsu didn't answer. He peeked at the watch Lucy was wearing and saw the time was 11:55. Natsu grabbed Lucy into the closest room. They ended up in a big bedroom. It was dark in there but beautiful. I had a big window that showed the many stars up in the sky, a chandelier with sparkling crystal just above them, and lovely decorations from top to bottom of the room.

"What the heck Natsu!" Lucy screamed quietly.

"Sorry Luce, I just wanted to ask you something really important." Natsu started to gulp, one wrong move and it would kill the moment they were have right now. Lucy starring into his eyes. Her face softened. This was just like the moment they had before Gajeel interrupted. One shot. Now or never. He had to tell her...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you want to open your present now?" Natsu muttered. In his mind he was cussing at himself for chickening out of the confession.

"I-Is that it?!" the celestial mage face-palmed. "Fine, why not." She looked at her watch, "one more minuet until 12 anyways."

She pulled the nicely rapped ribbon and opened the box. Gently putting the lid down and getting out what was inside. It was in it was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. It spelled 'Lucy' in the middle with flower decorations. The locket was the color gold.

Lucy tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Here," Natsu gave her a small key, it's designs looked similar to the locket. "Open it"

Lucy did as he asked and opened the locket. A soft, wonderful lullaby played. It matched Lyra's harp. When it opened a picture was in it. It was the picture of them during their last mission. Just before Happy threw fish at Lucy's face. Natsu could see that Lucy also noticed a blank spot to put another picture.

"When you get home you can put a picture in that spot, do you get it. I have the key to open your heart. Literally." Natsu said.

She immediately hugged him. Natsu blushed 50 shades of red as he hugged her back.

"Thank you Na-" Her sentence suddenly stopped. Natsu stared at the thing she was looking at for the moment. It was a shinning light; it must have been the thing everyone had been talking about.

"Lucy get everyone here. I'll watch over it," Natsu ordered.

"Right, just don't eat it," Lucy immediately said.

"That was just a joke!" the dragon-slayer yelled.

"Like hell that was! I know that look anywhere!" Lucy ran out of the room, but the strange light beat her to it.

"It's getting away!" Lucy stated the obvious.

Natsu and Lucy split up. Natsu chased after the light as he heard Lucy going to get the others. "Erza! Wendy! Levy-Chan! Everyone we found it!" Lucy yelled.

Everyone came to their floor.

"I think Natsu went into the ballroom, hurry!" the celestial mage ran to the ballroom. Lucy was the first one in there. The doors suddenly slammed shut before anybody else could get in.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Erza yelled. She tried to break down the door but some sort of magic was interfering with it. A barrier was protecting that door for some reason.

"Erza!" Lucy said in concern.

"Are you guys all right?" the red-haired mage said as she kept on hitting the door to try to get in.

Natsu was just trying to catch the light. Hoping then the doors would open. Luckily he wasn't harmed at all.

"Were fine." Lucy answered.

"Lucy, there's some defense magic. I heard of this. Short story is that you can't get out and we can't get in until we find the mage who cast this spell." Erza shortly explained.

"So a mage was behind all this! I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed. Suddenly the strange light started to bounce off the walls, it almost hit Lucy, but she dodged it just in time. A vase and several paintings broke apart by the impact of the light.

"Lucy-San, Natsu-San are you alright in there? What's happening?" Wendy asked.

"Were fine," Natsu said irritated because he couldn't catch the speeding ball of light.

**"Ice make Hammer!"** Gray tried to break the door down but it didn't work.

**"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"** the small dragon-slayer failed as well.

"This is getting us no where!" Erza hissed in frustration.

"**Open! Gate of the Ram! Arise!**" Lucy swung her hand with Arise's key. "Arise! Stop that light!"

Arise was summoned, "I-I'll try my best! I-I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you pick that Virgo girl!" Natsu complained.

"If she dugged in this piece of crap people call a house than it would be instantly be destroyed you idiot! I don't want to die on my birthday!" Lucy screamed.

"Stop yelling you two! Do something Flame-Brain!" Gray screeched.

"Shut up Droopy-Eyes!" Natsu hissed back looking at the door.

"This is no time to argue! You can kill each other after when we're out of here!" Lucy interrupted, "Arise stop the light!" she ordered once again.

**"Wool Bomb!" **

The light somehow deflected that back at the sender.

"Arise!" Lucy said at her spirit then giving a death glare at the light.

"I'm sorry, I'm stuck," Arise apologized again.

"Force close," Lucy knew that it was useless for her to try to attack since she was stuck.

"What the hell is going on?" the dragon-slayer mumbled.

The light was bouncing max speed, by the angle of it, it was about to hit Natsu from behind.

"Natsu watch out!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him.

"What's happening in there!" Erza asked again hearing the new situation they were in.

"Lucy!" For a moment time stopped as he watched Lucy protect him. Lucy covered Natsu, the light hit her straight to her left arm(Near where Natsu has his Guild mark). The pain must have been grand by the look on Lucy's face. She looked even more hurt then the time she and Natsu were battling master Hades.

The light gotten brighter and brighter, it was absorbing Lucy like a black-hole. Natsu could only stare at the blonde mage. Widened eyes, jaw dropping in shock, trembling as the person he loved the most disappeared.

**"Roar of the iron dragon!"** Gajeel attacked the door.

The gang was finally able to break down the door, but it was too late. Lucy had disappeared with the strange light as well. Natsu's eyes were wide opened. Shocked at what just happened. It happened less then a minuet...Lucy...His Lucy...Just vanished without a trace...

"Natsu! Where's Lu-Chan!?"

"What happened to bunny-girl?!"

"Where's Lucy and the light thing?!"

"Lucy-San where are you?!"

"Flame-Brain, why isn't Lucy with you?!"

"Love rival..?"

"Lucy..."

They were all yelling for her in confusion. Natsu just stood there paralyzed for a moment. The strange light was gone with Lucy...She saved him...I should have been him to him. Not Lucy...

The key Natsu had that would open Lucy's new locket dropped to the ground. He could hear a clock striking midnight. It was her birthday and maybe even her death day...

Erza grabbed onto Natsu's shirt and picked him up three inches off the floor with tears in her eyes, "what the hell happened to Lucy? Where is she!?"

* * *

The strange light somehow transported Lucy somewhere; right now, she was rolling off a mountain where the 'portal' just opened. Fresh scratches and bruise's were appearing. She was hitting branches and stomps as she was falling down.

With the last amount of magic she had still left in her body she opened Loke's gate, **"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"**

Leo was summoned, "Lucy, I was on a da-" his sentence stopped when he saw his summoner/friend rolling down the mountain max speed, "Lucy!" Loke immediately rushed over to her. She was about to fall of the edge of the hill, but he managed to save her. "Lucy are you alright what on Earthland happened to you?!"

Lucy was still conscious; she just could barely move her body parts. Loke set her down next to a clear opening. Her clothing was ripped and she had lost about two pints of blood.

"W-Where am I?" Lucy touched her forehead with her left hand.

"How should I know? The more important thing you should be asking is what happened," Loke said as he took his right hand to wipe off some blood off of Lucy's left cheek.

"Natsu, Happy, Levy-Chan, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Erza, and I were checking out a haunted house everyone was talking about for fun. Suddenly a strange light started to attack, it hit me and then suddenly I got transported to this place. What time is it? It was 12 AM a few minuets ago." Lucy stared at her watch. It said it was 12 PM. How was that possible? How did 12 hours past in just several minuets. Then again the sun was up and she could hear birds chirping as the ray of light hit them.

Lucy's thought was interrupted by the Lion spirit. "Hey Lucy I know this isn't the right time to be asking you something, but when did you get that tattoo?" Loke looks at her left arm.

"What are you talking about? What tattoo?" Lucy stared at her left arm. A strange-looking tattoo appeared where the light hit her. It was similar to the Fairy Glitter mark when Cana got it. Only the design was a little off, and the color was pink. "I never got this tattoo, where did it come from?" she whispered to herself. Lucy tried to rub it off but it didn't even smug.

Lucy just wanted to get back to her guild. Wanting to ignore what is happening. "You know what Loke. Lets find the guild first. Then we check out the a-"

Suddenly she remembered the present Natsu gave her, she checked her pockets. It was still there. Thank goodness. Maybe today wasn't gonna be such a horrible birthday. All she had to do now was get out of this place and find Fairy Tail.

But then thinking of Natsu just made her feel even more upset. They almost had their first kiss...The mage had a crush on the fire dragon-slayer ever since she was rescued by him when Phantom Lord tried to kidnap her and give her back to her father. When they almost kissed outside the house but was interrupted by Gajeel she felt to embarrassed to look at him again. But when she opened her present she was ready to give herself to him. Body, soul, mind. Everything...So why now? Out of all the times something crazy would happen why now? "Loke, could you please just take me to the closest town or something? I think I'm about to lose my balance."

"Of course," he got into piggy-back-ride position.

"I owe you one," Lucy feel onto his back without any strength left.

"How about a date?" Loke gave a teasing grin.

"Let's not get to crazy. I just almost died after all," Lucy gave a small giggle to his option.

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

After several hours of walking and searching for a town, Lucy recovered and was finally able to walk and breathe correctly, and she had regained most of her magic energy.

The two saw huge smoke coming from north of where they were going. The bushes started to shake. Lucy and Loke were in battle position ready to fight. Lucy was glad she has brought her whip with her to the house.

Suddenly two little burnt boys were coming out the bushes, one looked like a 12-year-old; he had short brunette hair and brown eyes. While the other looked nine, he on the other hand had raven hair with brown eyes. They both wore clothing that were badly burnt and ripped off. The older boy looked worse than the younger one did. He looked as if he could die any minuet now.

"P-Please help..." the little boy begged falling to the ground.

Lucy and Loke rushed over to them, "what happened?" Loke asked examining the injuries while Lucy was caring for the little boy.

"F-Four mages attacked our town. We were lucky that we escaped with our lives...Our parents however..." the older boy stopped his sentence.

"That's horrible..." Lucy held her mouth with both her hands in shock.

"There's a small village up ahead. Could you please help us get there?" the older one asked with slight hope in his eyes.

Lucy wanted to help, but she had to investigate this situation. She was a Fairy Tail mage after all, **"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**

"Punishment?" Virgo asked as she appeared through her gates.

"No!" Lucy yelled. She was in no mood to play around.

"Y-You're a mage?" the older boy asked with widened eyes.

"Yea, I do celestial magic. I'm part of a guild named Fairy Tail. Have you ever heard of them?" she showed him her pink guild mark on her left arm.

The two started to look in fear. Trembling and fear overcoming their piece of mind, "please don't kill us!" they cried. The two walked back as far as they could from her and Loke.

"H-Hurt you? Why would we do that?" Lucy was confused more than ever. Fairy Tail? Kill?!

"Y-Your guild killed my parents! Leave us alone!" the older boy shrieked as the younger boy hid behind him. Tear were dropping heavily by them.

"K-Killed...Your parents?" Lucy gulped. What was going on here?

"Look kid do you want our help or not?" Loke hit the older boy on the head.

"Loke, don't scare them even more! They're already scared to death!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy do you want to help them or not?" Loke asked as he held the older boy by the collar of his shirt.

"O-Of course I do," the celestial answered.

"Look you two. We're your best chance to live. Are you gonna take the risk? I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I know this beautiful girl would never kill two defenseless kids," Loke exclaimed as he dropped the older boy back to the ground.

The two boys looked at them, then each other, and then back at them again.

"I-I think we can trust her," the younger one said.

"Are you sure?" the older boy was shocked at the words that came out of the younger boys mouth.

"...Her eye's...They remind me of mommy...I think we should go...They're right. We could die if we don't take their help," the boy tried to convince the other.

"...F-Fine," the older boy took several minuets to think, but they were right. They knew they had to take the risk.

"Great," Loke said relived that they finally settled in a agreement.

"Virgo, protect these boys until they get to the village," Lucy ordered.

"Yes princess," the spirit started to dig a hole to the village.

"She's a princess?" the older boy looked shocked by the false information.

"No wonder she's so pretty!" the younger boy had the same look as both Coco from Earthland and Edolas did when Virgo called her princess.

"Let's go Lucy," Loke grabbed her wrist towards the town on fire.

Lucy turned back for a moment to see the boys one last time, "be careful you two!" that was the last thing Lucy said.

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

Before Lucy and Loke made it to the town Loke stopped her for a second and gave her gloves to cover her guild mark. The two boys reaction to the mark seemed really suspicious. It was probably for the best to cover it up until they had answers on what was going on.

The two duo finally found the town the two boys were looking for. The town was burning and the citizens were screaming and dying in fear. Such devastation killed Lucy from the inside. Was this what Gray experienced when he first met Deliora?

Babies were screeching, women were begging out for help, some people were even killing others that were in their way. Such greed, bitterness, selfishness...

"RUN, RUN!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"HELP ME!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lucy haven't seen this much destruction since her fight with the dragons attack during the Grand Magic Games.

Focusing more on the people and not the surroundings she didn't notice the walls behind her crumbling, "Lucy watch out!" Loke pushed Lucy out-of-the-way from a falling wall.

"S-Sorry Loke," Lucy apologized rubbing her head.

"Pay attention next time! Please!" Loke looked at her worried. Lucy could see that even the great leader of the twelve golden gates was trembling at the destruction.

"HELP!" people kept on yelling, begging to be saved not wanting to die.

"Loke, don't worry about me. We have to help the people," Lucy pushed herself off of Loke.

The lion spirit hesitated from the separation at first but then nodded "...Alright,"

Lucy put her hand against where her heart was, "You better come back to me. Got it? We don't know what were facing up against yet."

Loke at first looked slightly shocked, but then his face turned into a soft smile, "I promise princess."

Lucy could hear his footsteps fading as he ran towards the opposite direction. Lucy took a deep breath in, then out. Whatever happened next, happened. She started to take off running deeper into the town.

"Please! Anyone help me! Help me!" a small man tried to reach out for Lucy. His eyes were filled with fear. He was trapped between a crumbled old house that was on fire.

Lucy rushed to his rescue, "what happened here? Who did this?" she asked while helping him out.

"I-It was the dark guild...F-Fairy Tail!" the old man said.

Hearing those words...Lucy had gone deaf for a moment; she felt like she was about to die. The guild she adored so much was causing this...No...Just no...It couldn't be...This had to be a dream...That's right, it was a dream...She's just sleeping right? She would probably wake up any minuet...

"Thank you very much young lady, I owe you my life." the small man bowed in thankfulness.

"Y-Your welcome. Just get out of here as fast as you can," Lucy said emotionless.

"Thank you," the old man did as she instructed and ran.

...What the heck was going on here?

~~~~xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx~~~~

Lucy didn't know how many people she saved; hopefully, Loke saved more than she did. Lucy's body burnt almost everywhere, even trying to move a muscle would hurt like hell; but there were still many people dying and in need of help. She could have really needed Natsu now more than ever. He could have just eaten all the fire away or stop the people who caused the destruction.

...Natsu...Lucy started to think about the dragon-slayer...How was he? Where was he? What happened after she gotten hit with that strange light?

She snapped out of her thoughts after she heard a tall women running bare foot, "run away! The evil mages are coming! They're right behind me!" A huge explosion occurred behind what was left of a drug store, and the women was hit in the blast.

"Are you okay!?" Lucy ran over to the dying women trying to ignore her pain. A piece of the walls that blasted towards her hit the women on the head. Lucy couldn't stop shivering in fear as she checked for a pulse and heart-beat but it wasn't there...Lucy never saw someone die in-front of her like that. Even if it was someone she didn't know...This was one of the most terrifying moments in her life.

"Ha, did you look at her face panicking! Priceless! She actually thought she was getting away!" a familiar voice laughed at the death of the poor defenseless women. What kind of sicko would do something like that!?

"Look, there's another girl. She's pretty cute," another voice said.

There were four figures. Lucy couldn't see their face's in the smoke. She could only see by the shadows from the smoke there was one tiny girl with long hair tied in ponytails and three taller figures she couldn't make out yet.

"I wonder how this beauty would scream?" a teasing remark put from one of the tall figures.

The smoke was beginning to clear off, and the owners of the voices faces began to show.

"She's all yours Natsu-Kun," said a small girls voice.

...It was...Them...Lucy felt her heart-beat skip, trembling in fear at what she saw, breathing heavily on what was happening, eyes widened, for a moment everything just went mute.

**"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

The fire was gonna hit her, Loke was nowhere near her, and she wasn't holding her keys anymore because of the shock.

Was this...The end of her?

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Horrible? I hope you guys liked it. Please review or favorite or something. Tell me what you guys think.**

**LunaMoon out!**

* * *

**Hey guys, I edited this chapter because of my poor writing skills. I hope this writing was better then before. **

**Thank you to Septdeneuf. She is the amazing writer of one of my favorite fanfiction 'Way Back Home'. LOVE IT~~~**

**Please Review!**


	2. LunaMoon

**For the people that has already read this Fanfic, I have added some more detail a several scenes. I'm not great with grammar and description but please give it a try!**

**Next Chapter: Another World**

**~LunaMoon Out!**

**Also please check out my other Fanfic**

**~Star and Fire**

**~Falling for a Mermaid**

**And my newest uploaded youtube video**

**~{Maple Series} Destructive Wonderland**


End file.
